


Snapchat

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, i might add other characters like, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing and why are you talking to yourself?” Tony had entered the room, </p><p>“Snapchat.” You simply said with a shrug, </p><p>“Snapchat?” he repeated<br/>_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Basically the reader goes on a snapchat spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snapchat: Big Ass Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and decided to write this.
> 
> I should probably start working on the new chapter for Party in Stark Tower... Maybe later.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this little story! Comments and Kudos would be nice!
> 
> Oh and I will be using teenage lingo -- the reader is like 22 or 23 so it's okay for them to talk like that.

“Hey my lovely snapchatters! It’s (Y/N) and I’m in this big ass kitchen!” You quickly said as you spun around to show the camera the “big ass kitchen” 

A small giggle came from your lips, “All right let’s post this to Our NYC Story.”  
With a quick tap of your screen your video had posted onto your story and Our NYC Story. 

“What are you doing and why are you talking to yourself?” Tony had entered the room, 

“Snapchat.” You simply said with a shrug, 

“Snapchat?” he repeated,

“Oh right you’re old, let me try to make this easier for you to understand,” you turned around to face him with a smirk on your face, “It’s an app that you can post videos or pictures on your story. Your story is basic-” 

“- I know what snapchat is you asshole.” He rolled his eyes, “And I’m not old”

“Ha. Sure.” 

“So why are you doing that anyway?”

“I like people to know how I live and why not -- I’m young and very popular.” You quickly brought the phone up and held down the giant circle on the screen, “Look at this dusty ass old man. Say ‘hi’ Tony!” 

He simply flipped the camera off and walked out the room. You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. His reaction was priceless!

After five minutes passed you decided it would be a great idea to make a snapchat about all the avengers in the tower. How fun it’ll be and you’ll gain even more followers -- even though you had a ton already… I mean you are an Avenger so who wouldn’t follow you. 

With that you ran out the kitchen and tried to find the closest Avenger… Let’s see who’s gonna be your next victim.


	2. Snapchat: Grandpa [Steve]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't like to be called "grandpa"....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I kinda rushed this story.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!

“Alright let’s see who I run into…” You continued to run through the tower until you spotted Steve sitting on the couch watching t.v. Perfect. You unlocked your phone and tapped on the yellow app. While holding down the big circle in the middle of your screen, you approached the unsuspecting man. 

3...2...1…

“HEY CAPSICLE!” You yelled right into his ear, 

“Gah!” He screamed, throwing his arms up wildly, “what the hell [Y/N]?!” 

“PFFFT!!” You jumped over the couch and sat next to Steve, you held the phone up to his face to show him the six second video, “kinda short… but funny.” 

He rolled his eyes moving slightly away from you. You didn’t seem to notice since you were having too much fun on your small little device. 

“What is that [Y/N]?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s snapchat.” 

“What is that exactly?” 

You sighed then showed him your phone, “Okay so you see this circle?”  
Steve nodded, “You hold it down and it starts to film. After that you can write a caption or draw on it -- you can also take pictures. Then send it to people or post it on your Story.” 

“That sounds really complicated.” He got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen, “what’s the point?” 

You got up and followed him -- with a roll of your eyes you began to walk faster to catch up, “You’re just like Tony. It’s just an app to have and it’s fun; but you wouldn’t know what fun is would you grandpa?” 

Steve turned to look at you with a hint of annoyance, “[Y/N]...” His voice threateningly low, 

“Yes gramps?” You said with a smirk, 

Quickly you unlocked your phone and opened the app -- pointing the camera on Steve,  
“You know how I feel about being called-” 

You cut him off, “Gramps? But you’re old as balls!” 

“[Y/N]!!”  
Oh now you did it, Steve went into a sprint -- trying to grab you or that damn phone.  
You began to run as fast as you can, tapping the screen twice so the camera faced you; “I’m sorry! Cap please!” 

You kept running, you were a little ahead of Steve but he could catch up -- you needed something to slow him down… Aha! Clint! Boy was he going to be mad at you after this, “Clint! Quick open your legs!”

He turned to look at you, “What? Why?!” 

“Just fucking do it!” 

He did as you said, when you got close enough you slid through his legs and got up -- turning your head so you can see behind you, you can see Steve run straight into Clint; 

“I’m so sorry!” 

With that you ran into the elevator and went straight to your floor, walking into your room.  
“Note to self, never call Cap ‘grandpa’ again…” You said to yourself, looking at your ten second video of you running from Steve. 

“Wait… Damn it I’m stuck in here now! Or I could just ask someone to come in here with me… Yeah I’ll do that.” 

“JARVIS call…”

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
